warframefandomcom-20200222-history
FAQ
This page is dedicated to all FAQ (Frequently Asked Questions) about Warframe. General FAQ Q: What is Warframe all about? A: Warframe is primarily a third-person shooter game with a PvE (Players vs. Enemies/Environment) genre. However, the game has a heavy focus on the synchronization of players' arsenals to create devastating combos. Read this page for more details. Q: Is Warframe a P2W (Pay to Win) game? A: Not at all — The only content in the game that requires Platinum (premium currency) are rush costs to bypass build times and cosmetics (except for TennoGen cosmetics which require direct payment on PC). Otherwise, all parts of Warframe, from the beginning to end, are designed to be achievable for free. Q: What are the minimum system requirements to run Warframe? A: Below are the minimum requirements (PC) to run the game, click here for more details. OS: Windows XP SP3 or higher *Processor: Intel Core 2 Duo e6400 or AMD Athlon x64 4000+ (~2.2Ghz dual core CPU) *Memory: 2 GB RAM *Graphics: Nvidia GeForce 8600 GT or ATI Radeon HD 3600 *DirectX: 9.0c *Hard Drive: 25 GB available space For DirectX 11: *OS: Windows Vista SP2 or higher *Graphics: ATI Radeon HD 5000 series or Nvidia GeForce GTX 400 series or higher Note: There is no Mac or Linux client currently available. Q: Where can I download this game? A: It is available for free download at the official website after registering an account, or signing in through PS4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. Alternatively, you may download the client through Steam or Raptr. Q: I encountered a bug or a glitch in my game, where do I report it? A: Digital Extremes encourages bug report feedback and has an entire forum section on their website for submitting these kinds of issues. Simply select the most relevant section to post your bug so that the developers stay up-to-date on all Warframe bugs and issues. For bugs regarding Tile Sets (e.g. holes in level geometry) or enemy pathing, take a screenshot with , and submit it through Warframe's support page. Screenshots using contain metadata that will help developers find the specific location that has a problem. Q: I tried to update my game, but the update failed. What do I do? A: Often, the game launcher will attempt to re-download the required files again after a few moments. If this issue continues to happen, look here to see if other users have submitted similar update failures; if not, post a new reply with your issue. These issues are often only temporary and may be repaired by simply retrying to download the update. Q: I've been suspended from chat/banned in-game and/or on the official forums. What should I do? A: If you feel your suspension/ban was unwarranted or came without sufficient warning, contact DE's Support Team to plea your case. This does not guarantee your suspension/ban to be lifted. Q: Can I change my in-game username? A: Yes, there is no limit to how many times you may change your username. However, your alias must not contain any inappropriate content or profanity, must be unique, and it will cost your account . You must alter your alias through the official Warframe website. Gameplay FAQ General Q: I killed Captain Vor, what should I do next? A: The choice is yours, as there is a lot of depth and content to explore in this game. You can either continue to explore the solar system, craft more powerful weapons, gather mods or even rank up through the Tenno ranks. Q: How can I start a quest? A: To start a quest, go to the codex section of your communication station (to the left of the ship cockpit), select Quest, select the desired Quest and select "Start Quest". Q: How do I unlock other planets? A: You can unlock other planets by completing Junctions, which consist of a small, circular room, with a Specter kneeling in the center. Each Junction is accompanied by a series of specific tasks. Completing these tasks is required to challenge a Junction's specter for control of the connected Solar Rail, which unlocks the next celestial body. Q: How do I trade? A: Starting at Mastery Rank 2, you can trade by using your Clan Dojo's Trading Post. Alternatively, you can get invited into another clan's dojo or Maroo's Bazaar. Q: Can I remove a Catalyst/Reactor from my gear? A: You cannot. Once they have been installed into a piece of equipment, they will stay installed permanently. Q: Can I install a Reactor/Catalyst on my Companions/Archwings? A: Yes, you can! Installing a Reactor/Catalyst on a companion or Archwing will have the same benefits as installing them on Warframes and weapons. Gameplay Q: Why am I not doing damage to some bosses? A: Some bosses require particular attack methods to deal damage. For example, General Sargas Ruk can only be damaged by shooting his exhaust vents, which occasionally open after he executes certain attacks. It is recommended to visit their respective pages for more details. Q: How do I mark a location? A: Pressing will mark any location your reticle is pointing. You can also use this function to mark enemies, mods, targets, and companions. Pressing again on the mark will remove it. Warframe Q: What is a Warframe? A: A Warframe is akin to "classes" in other games. Players can select between one of three Warframes in the prologue, and can craft the rest using blueprints from the market. Each Warframe has unique abilities and traits, going across the broad spectrum of character archetypes. Q: How or where do I get new Warframes? A: There are several ways to obtain new Warframes. Almost all bosses drops Warframe blueprint parts with the exception of Captain Vor and Corrupted Vor. However, there are some Warframes which you have to research in the Tenno Lab, and some Warframes are even obtainable via quests! Q: I just completed building a Warframe, but I can't claim it from the foundry. What gives? A: You probably don't have enough Warframe slots to hold your new Warframe. You can purchase an additional Warframe slot for . Focus Q: What is a Focus? How do I get one? A: A Focus is a manifestation of the Tenno's true power, which in gameplay terms translates to a powerful ability that the player can unleash during a mission when the time is right. You can unlock a Focus power by completing The Second Dream quest. Q: How do I acquire more Focus points for my chosen Focus? A: You collect Focus points by installing a Focus Lens on any fully-ranked equipment except companions. From there, the lens will collect a small percentage of Affinity acquired during a mission and convert it to Focus points for you to use. Q: Why can't I select any new Ways for my Focus? I have enough Focus points to get them... A: You probably ran out of Way capacity. You can upgrade your Way capacity by spending some Focus points, but remember that the cost of increasing your Way capacity will increase with every rank. Q: Can I unlock a new Focus School, or am I stuck with the Focus I chose during The Second Dream? A: Yes, you can unlock a new Focus School; just equip the appropriate lens, do missions and unlock that school with Focus points. Weapons Q: How or where do I get new weapons? A: There are several ways to obtain new weapons. First, you can buy MK1 weapons with credits in the market. Second, if you want even stronger weapons, you can buy the weapon blueprints of your choice in the market or dojo research lab and craft them in the Foundry. Third, some weapons are hidden throughout the solar system, so go seek them out! Q: I saw this weapon used by someone, but I can't seem to find it in my codex and/or the market. What is it? A: Chances are that weapon was only distributed during a limited period of time such as an Event, and in some cases those weapons will never be distributed again. Otherwise, it may be a weapon whose blueprint has been removed from the Market or the reward drop tables. Q: I just completed building a Weapon, but I can't claim it from the foundry. What gives? A: You probably don't have enough weapon slots to hold your new weapon. You can purchase two additional weapon slots for . Q: I just got a weapon for completing an Event. Will it consume a weapon slot? A: Don't worry about that. Weapons rewarded from events come with their own weapon slot, and come with an Orokin Catalyst pre-installed as well! Mods Q: What are the mod slots on top of my Warframe mod slots and why can't I put anything in them? A: The slot on the left is an Aura slot. Auras are a special kind of mod that grants passive bonuses to the entire team. You can obtain Auras via Nightwave reward. The slot on the right is an Exilus slot, which is reserved for mods that typically provide utility (such as an enemy-detecting radar) over improving a Warframe's stats. This is locked by default, but can be unlocked by installing an Exilus Adapter. Read the article for more details. Q: How do I repair my Flawed Mods? A: Flawed Mods cannot be repaired by any means. Companions Q: How can I obtain a Sentinel? A: You can purchase a Sentinel's blueprint in the market or dojo research lab. Simply craft the blueprint to obtain your sentinel. Q: Can I swap out my Sentinel's weapon for another Sentinel's weapon? A: Yes. Most Sentinel weapons can be used by other sentinels. The only exception is , which can only be used by Helios. Helios can still freely use other Sentinel weapons however. Q: How do I obtain a Kubrow? A: In order to get your very own Kubrow, you must defeat the Jackal to unlock the Howl of the Kubrow quest. Complete the quest to obtain your first Kubrow. Q: How do I obtain more Kubrows? A: Follow the same method that the Howl of the Kubrow quest taught you: Look for a Kubrow Egg, craft an Incubator Power Core, incubate the egg and wait for it to hatch, name the newly hatched puppy and wait for it to mature into an adult Kubrow. Q: How do I restore my Kubrow's Genetic Stability? A: You can restore their genetic stability by using DNA Stabilizers available from the Market for (six uses), which restores lost Genetic Stability by 40% per use. DNA Stabilizers can be used multiple times per day. Q: Can I have both a Kubrow and a Sentinel during a mission? A: No. Sentinels and Kubrows occupy the same companion slot, so you'll have to choose which one to bring along. Q: I can't collect my Sentinel/Kubrow from the foundry/incubator. Do those need slots too? A: Yes. A pair of Sentinel Slots can be purchased for (though it is important to note that both the sentinel and its respective weapon each need a slot), whereas a Kubrow Stasis pod can be purchased for . Archwing Q: Where can I get my own Archwing? A: To get your own Archwing, you must complete The Archwing quest, which requires you to be at least Mastery Rank 2 to begin the quest. Otherwise you may purchase an Archwing straight from the Market. Q: How do I unlock Archwing nodes? A: First, you must have an Archwing in your arsenal first. To obtain an Archwing, you need to complete The Archwing quest which unlocks after you reach Mastery Rank 2. Afterwards, the nodes will automatically unlock themselves. Q: Do Archwings and their weapons need slots too? A: As of this writing, no. The only things currently limiting your Archwing arsenal are resources and time. Technical Q: What is Ancient Retribution? A: Ancient Retribution is a placeholder mod which is used by DE for testing. It usually appears after a major content update is rolled out, and is usually fixed shortly after its appearance. In the event that you encounter this mod as a Defense or Interception reward DO NOT claim it, as it may crash your game. Q: Why do I get (ERROR_INTERNET_ERROR) message even if my internet is fine? A: This is very likely to be a problem from the server side, most users will have internet connection when this occurs such as inability to browse the forum or logging in. In case that previously mentioned possibilities aren't the case, you can try restarting your computer, internet, or router. If it still does not work, contact the support in the official site. Others Q: I've received an inbox message from Alad V, something about me being interested in the Zanuka Project. What does that mean? A: That message is a Death Mark sent when you've supported the Grineer in an Invasion mission. With this death mark activated, on rare occasions you will be hunted by an Assassin-class Boss called the Zanuka Hunter (also known as Harvester) during a mission. Defeating it will yield a component for the rare weapon , but you will be captured if you've lost to it, abruptly leading to a Recovery mission. Q: I've received an inbox message from Councilor Vay Hek, something about my meddling not being tolerated. What does that mean? A: That message is a Death Mark sent when you've supported the Corpus in an Invasion mission. With this death mark activated, on rare occasions you will be hunted by a group of Assassin-class enemies called The Grustrag Three during a mission. Defeating them will yield components for the rare weapon , but you'll be attached with Grustrag Bolt if you've lost to them, which promptly reduces all the damage you deal to Grineer by 50%. Q: I've received an inbox message from ???, saying "Your actions have consequences...". What was that all about? A: That message is a Death Mark sent by the Stalker when you killed a Boss. The Stalker is an ominous, vengeful Assassin-class figure that infrequently appears during missions, armed with a powerful arsenal to hunt you down, but also yields a chance of dropping a rare blueprint of one of the weapons he wields. You should wait until you have an arsenal powerful enough to take him on as he is arguably the strongest of all three Assassin-class bosses. Slang & Terms If you are relatively new to the game, it is a good idea to check out the Glossary page to learn the popular slangs and terms used by players in-game! Q: What are potatoes? A: Potatoes are a nickname for Orokin Catalyst and Orokin Reactor, given by the developers due to their resemblance to actual potatoes. For more slangs and terms, see the Glossary. Q: What do people mean by Rotation A/B/C? A: Rotations refer to the reward pools for completing a given wave of certain mission types, particularly Defense, Survival, Excavation and Interception. The rotation pattern typically goes AABC, with Rotation C often holding the most lucrative rewards. A potential rotation reward is given to players after completing 5 waves in Defense, 1 round in Interception, 1 successfully defended excavator in Excavation, or every 5 minutes spent in a survival mission. Wiki-Related Q: All the content of one of the pages is gone. What do I do? A: Okay, you should first look for a clock and calendar at the upper-right corner of the web page. Click it and it should refresh the page and make it load normally. If that does not work, check the Edit History of the page to see if anyone vandalized it by removing its content. If someone did vandalize the page, report the incident to any of our Administrators or Moderators. Category:Community